Like Father, Like Daughter
by An Outcast's Shadow
Summary: Reese, an ancient Zoidian is being haunted by dark dreams that force her to start fearing for her husband and her sons lives. Her father and what seems to be her mother are both supposed to be dead. So why are they coming and haunting her?


omg, redone another Fanfiction... please reveiw. And if you read this and have friend who would or might like it can you tell them about it? Thankies....

Also I have a devient art page ^_^ Hollowedsuicide

Okay here it goes...  
Idon't own Zoids, i don't own this pairing but I do own Oc's that never appear in this anime or any other ^_^ Anything with a * will be explained or leads off to a link.

* * *

**Like father, like daughter**

**Chapter 1: ****I never left you.**

**_Reese has never had a pleasant past, but when she begins dreaming of them, she begins fearing for her families life. Can she stop him? Or is it to late to stop fate? And why does Fiona know of them and fear them? what fate binds the two zoidians togeather? A Raven/Reese pairing and a Van/Fiona  
_**

**

* * *

  
**

_The man stared blankly out into the never reaching end of pale sand from his perch on the rock that sat over the edge of the cliff, his blue hair blew across his face and over the dot on his forehead. The scar over his left eye was a white thick line, but it didn't prevent him from opening his left eye or seeing out of it. He watched the sand blow across the wasteland in front of him as he was picking up on the position of light as it danced across the mounds as the grains of sand blew weakly in the wind, the sun was high in the sky above him which he finally noticed when the low rumble of his organoid weakly communicated to him in his lazy and heavy sleep. The man closed his turquoise eyes listening to the soft snore of his organoid and the small scuttle of feet. Without hesitation the boy drew his knife and plunged it into the stomach, just under the lungs if not skimming and puncturing the lungs*, of the lizard scurrying over a rock a meter away. Without opening his eyes the boy lifted the lizard up and opened his mouth allowing a long saliva drenched tongue slither out of his mouth and flicker over the lizards head. Without wavering his mouth clasped over the skull and crunched down._

_  
"Rama." The girl's voice hissed, it was sweet and somehow innocent to the ears, behind her happy theater mask* from a distance which was behind the boy and his sleeping organoid, the two black semi circular , happy eyes showed no hint to the girl having any pupils or any iris; her mouth was covered by thin bars and pulled into a smile on the mask, and the top was dipped. The mask was white just like her clothing, her body suit, gloves and shoes where all custom made and pure white with no color. Her skin was also ghostly white and her hair was a black messy wig. "That wasn't very nice… Dinner will be served soon." She said and resumed cooking the meat they had just gained, and cutting some for later._

_  
"Mel." Rama said sarcastically watching the lizards dead body convulse on the knife without its head, as the nerves shot out small amount signals of to the endings, an amused smile hinted his lips, with an eerie look in both his dilated eyes. "I think a lizard can hold my hunger…. After all you still have to cut out more of his flesh…." Rama got up and smiled at her, his turquoise eyes pierced the soul, and he walked over to the girl as she was sawing off a head of the human body tied up and sprawled across a rock, a small form was roasting on the spit roast._

_  
"How does it smell?" Mel asked not looking away from her work as she was slicing the meat thinly. Making sure she cut off all non-edible pieces._

_  
"It smells like the burning human's flesh." Rama grinned and tore off a infants arm with odd strength grinning at the sound of flesh and bones ripping. "I wonder why my daughter never told me she had a son…" Rama smirked and looked over to the mother who had tears, and was screaming into the gag. "Why not? Reese? Do you not trust you're dear old daddy?" Reese let out a strangled cry into the gag as Rama tore through the flesh of her son with his teeth; a cheap shrill cry of laughter pierced through Reese's head, as the woman's tears blinded her, and rage took over._

_"Nothing tastes better then the flesh of you're kin..." The man said getting close to Reese, and he whispered something darker and more terrifying then anything he could have said or done._

_"I never left you..."  
_

Reese woke with a start, still hearing the shrill laughter around her and down the halls and the mother took off down the hall in a quick-paced walk, and she didn't bother checking if the male next to her was awake or was worried about her.  
=It… seemed so real= She thought and entered the pale blue room, toys scattered across the floor with the two organoids looking up at her worried and panicked at the zoidians expression.  
'Reese?' Specula hissed softly trying not to wake the baby, Specula got to her feet along with Shadow; the black organoid, both were up and ready to fight what ever danger was near.

Reese moved over to the crib and smiled down at the two year old who was peacefully sleeping, she relaxed slightly but the smell of burning flesh assaulted her nose again and she blinked back tears. Specula nuzzled Reese worried, while Shadow looked over to his master, the black haired pilot.  
"Another dream?" Raven questioned from behind her making Reese jump and spin around to face him freaking herself out, he looked past her and into the crib. "Was it the same one?" He asked softly and Reese nodding causing Raven's eyes to flicker up to Reese's face.  
"Raven.. normally when this happens. When I see the same thing over and over.. " Reese began to sob. "It normally comes true." Raven hugged her tightly into him. "It'll be fine, it's just a dream. You said so yourself after the first dream. Their dead."  
Reese smiled weakly. "Yes, their both dead, because I watched them die." She repeated the memory always seemed so relieving to her, she hugged Raven back loosely. "Dead." she echoed the word once more, but the feeling of dread and fear pulsed through her in a dull beat, making her wonder if they really where both dead.  
While trying to escape the room, Shadow laid back down a little to heavy waking the infant held in the crib. Raven groaned glaring at Shadow darkly while pushing Reese out of the room. "Go, get some rest seeing as 'Shadow' woke him I'll deal with it."

* * *

1) * ht tp : // universe - review . ca / R10 - 33 - anatomy. h tm#reptiles - Lizards anatomy, if you was to see where the knife would have had to puncture. (take out the spaces to veiw.)

2) * ht tp :/ /images. clip artof.c om/ small /348 82- Clip art- Illustration- Of- Two- Theater - Masks - With- Sad- And- Happy -Expressions .jp g - Melanie's mask is a theater mask you can search them up in Google except her mask is white, and it's the happy one not the sad one. (take out all spaces in the link to view.)

A bit odd how wont allow links because its how some people (Me and a few others) like to show what their talking about in the chapter. T_T


End file.
